<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silk route escapades by blankperiod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527594">silk route escapades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankperiod/pseuds/blankperiod'>blankperiod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankperiod/pseuds/blankperiod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he ruins her lipstick and dress without any shame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silk route escapades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sees her first. Dark silk-wrapped on her petite body, silver stilettos, and red lips. There’s white wine in her hand. Kohl around her eyes, the ring finger bare and her hair clipped with a silver jewel. The crowd murmurs as she walks on the lavish carpet. Amidst the bells and the whistles of the various slot machines, the gold, the silver, and exquisite fountains and expensive marble statues his eyes seem to zero on her. Low light and soft ballads accompany her as the background to the scene and suddenly her green eyes find his.</p><p>
  <em>She smirks.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>She approaches him first. Slow steps and smiles. Straight back and confident posture.</p><p>“That is you, Uchiha.” she acknowledges.</p><p>He seemed to be helping himself with his cigarette that he is yet to light as he holds the stick in between his lips and raises his brow towards her.</p><p>“It’s not very proper of you to smoke in front of a lady.” she smiles; however, it doesn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>He takes off his unlightened cigarette from in between his lips and pockets it.</p><p>“How come you are here Haruno? To gamble?” his eyes burn with several questions unasked as he straightens his already impeccable tuxedo.</p><p>She steps closer, a grin on her glossy red lips. “Someone seemed to pull bluffs on all my usual tricks.” She fixes his bow tie, as his arms snake around her waist, and lowers his lips to her ear. “Let’s gamble, shall we?” he manages to steal a bite on her skin.</p><p>“Oh no, I don’t gamble.” A kiss to his jaw, “I am very unlucky, you see.” hand on his heart, “I am here for pleasure.” she whispers.</p><p>Her voice is like a siren's song to his ears. Sasuke smirks. “Then let me show you,<em> your</em> way.” He palms her hips over the silk and kisses her just close to her mouth.</p><p>“Now, I wouldn't want to ruin that lipstick of yours” his voice drops an octave as he grins.</p><p>“I don’t mind that, <em>dear</em>,” Sakura whispers as her lips curve into a smile that reaches her eyes.</p><p>With another kiss and a wicked look in his mean eyes, he breaks free and she follows.</p><p>-</p><p>She lays her hand on the cold handle and turns until the door opens.</p><p>There he is, leaning against the counter, his shoulders wide, back to her. <em>The back view, delicious. </em>She would let him ruin her lipstick as many times as he pleases, she decides. The heavy door closes behind her with a low thud, and she wonders if she has made a mistake, enticing him in public. But before it’s closed, he turns and smirks at her.</p><p>She steps back, heart pounding against her ribcage whilst she mischievously smiles at him. Her back presses against the door, cold even against the silk, and he doesn’t stop moving, <em>not there</em>, not until his nose is nearly touching hers in a loving manner and she is caged in his arms. His chest heaves, as his dark hair hangs loose in front of his face as his hand falls to the doorknob. He locks it with a click.</p><p>Then, Sasuke drops a hot kiss on her lips.</p><p>Sakura is unable to think as his long rough fingers slip under her jaw, holding face her in place as his lips move against hers. His expensive white shirt is twisted in her hands, his tie lost, hips flush with his body as he presses her against the door. His hands trail down her neck, cold against her warm skin, squeeze her breast and then release, fingertips circling her hardened nipple before closing them between his fingers. He twists and she gasps. She bites down his lower lip.</p><p>Sakura swears she sees stars.</p><p>Sasuke’s wet lips drag down on her neck, and she stretches it out, to give him all the skin he wants, her chin brushing his brows, fingers making their way to his zipper. Sakura slips her hands into his pants, and her body clenches in raw need when she wraps her hand around his cock, hard and hot against her palm. He sucks in a breath against her neck and growls, presses himself into her hard enough so that she can’t move. In a moment, his arms snake around her waist and he moves them so that she turns and faces the mirror, then buries his face in her neck. He is sniffing her, biting her, sucking her.</p><p>
  <em>She wore his favorite perfume. </em>
</p><p>Her arms are trembling and sweaty as she rests her hands against the cold marble counter, eyes refusing to stay open with all the sensations that drive her to the edge. He reaches the strings on her back, the silk slip-on still magically in place somehow, and pulls. It makes her nearly burn when his two fingers make a quick work of the last strings. She watches their reflection as the dark fabric drops to the floor, her breasts, heavy and her panty, wet. His hand trails down her ass, between her slick legs, as he slides a finger up her soaking clit only slightly parting her undergarment.</p><p>Sakura shakes as her knuckles almost turn white. Her head rolls back. She tells him she needs him. She needs his cock.</p><p>Sasuke bends her over, as his cock strokes her once, and then again until she gets impatient and pushes her ass back. He slips his head in and flexes in her. A moan threatens to escape past her lips but she quickly bites down on her tongue, as Sasuke lays his broad chest against the curve of her back and his hands roam all over her body. It passes her ribs, the underside of her breasts, her neck, and finally her mouth. He bites her ear as he whispers “I need you to be to be quiet, Sakura...ahh”</p><p>Sakura blames it on the champagne but she swears her head spins with euphoria as Sasuke pulls out and slams back in, <em>again</em>. She hears him humming and grunt in her ear as she tries to quiet down, but it doesn’t help as her whole body quakes as he hits the end of her with a force so strong.</p><p>
  <em>She wants so much more.</em>
</p><p>Her body explodes as her heart stops beating for a moment when she tightens around him, the aftermath of their actions rolling inside her. She knows she can’t hold much longer, and she cannot seem to concentrate on anything else as Sasuke continues to drive into her, muffled groans against her back, sweat dripping off his skin as it collects into the hollow of her neck, the sound of skin on skin echoing against the dark marble tiled walls, his finger in her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>They are close.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>He slows as he pulls out and steals a quick kiss from her lips. Before going to grab the box of tissue paper from the far side of the counter, he meets their reflection in the mirror. He cups her breasts, underneath her dress, as he watches Sakura’s face color in a red hue again, and presses his lips to the hollow behind her ear. “You look beautiful tonight, love.” he whispers, his voice rough but his touch warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: Happy New Year! Hope everyone is having a great time, unlike me, who is unfortunately vvvvverrrry stressed. Some spice to start up this year ;) (I am trying my mind at this LOL)</p><p>Reviews are love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>